the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Scott House/other characters
Here is a list of other characters that appear in the series. The Palooski Family Gilbert Palooski * Voiced by Ashleigh Ball. Gilbert is an 11-year-old German-American bespectacled boy who is Lennox's best friend. He shares many interests with Lennox such as video games and science fiction movies. He has a crush on Misty and tends to act nervously when she talks to him. Lil and Jil Palooski * Both voiced by Andrea Libman. Lil and Jil, both 28, are Gilbert's overprotective twin sisters who care deeply about their little brother's well-being. Lil is the one who usually gets emotional. Lil and Jil both wear denim shorts, brown slip-on shoes, white socks; Lil wears a pink shirt, while Jil wears a light blue shirt. The Briella Family Claire Briella * Voiced by Cristina Pucelli. Claire is an 11-year-old Hawaiian-American bespectacled girl who is Layla's best friend. She shares many interests with Layla such as a love for arts and crafts and cooking. She is slightly envious of Misty for her good looks. Brittney Briella * Voiced by Catherine Taber. Brittney Briella is the mother of Claire. She works as a dentist. The Remmington/Appletini family The Appletinis are a family who formerly live in Texas. They live in a fictional city named Golden Bridge City, which is three hours away from Springfield. Antonio Remmington * Voiced by Grey Griffin. Antonio is an 11-year-old brother of Alexander who is Lennox and Layla's former classmate and friend. He's a brash young cowboy who loves roller-skating, playing video games, and pranks. He, along with Layla, would try to deny having feelings for each other anytime someone refers to them as the other's boyfriend/girlfriend. Alexander Remmington * Voiced by Peter New. Alexander is a 17-year-old boy formerly from Texas who is Misty's boyfriend and Antonio's older brother. Alexander is often nicknamed "Andy Baby Bear" by Misty. His protective side comes out when anyone harms his little brother. Anita Remmington * Voiced by Jill Talley. Anita is Antonio and Alexander's mother. She works as a doctor and a baker. Bethany Appletini * Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain. Bethany is Antonio and Alexander's grandmother, and Anita and Peter's mother. She is the matriarch of the Appletini clan and the building manager of their apartment building. She is a skilled cook and baker, and uses a variety of strange techniques to heal people. Harold Appletini * Voiced by Michael Daingerfield. Harold is Antonio and Alexander's grandfather, and Anita and Peter's father. He is the patriarch of the Appletini clan. He tends to gossip and knows how to play the banjo. Peter Appletini * Voiced by Brian Drummond. Peter is Antonio and Alexander's uncle, Anita's brother, Eleanor's husband, and Bethany and Harold's son. He is a father of four and works as a teacher at a middle school. Eleanor G. Appletini * Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain. Eleanor is Antonio and Alexander's aunt and Peter's wife. She is an emotional artist, photographer, and baker. Joanna Appletini * Voiced by Ingrid Nilson. Joanna, at age 17, is the eldest (and only daughter) of Peter and Eleanor's children, and the cousin of Antonio and Alexander. She has a love for fashion. Jasper G. Appletini * Voiced by Ingrid Nilson. Jasper, at age 12, is the second eldest and the eldest son of Peter and Eleanor's children, and the cousin of Antonio and Alexander. He is the only one in the family born with white hair. He loves to play pretend. Junior Appletini * Voiced by Ingrid Nilson. Junior, at age 6, is the second youngest of Peter and Eleanor's children, and the cousin of Antonio and Alexander. He is very hyperactive and loves playing with toy cars. Jack Appletini * Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain. Jack, at age 2, is the youngest of Peter and Eleanor's children, and the cousin of Antonio and Alexander. He is still learning to talk. Springfield Elementary * Angie Miller (voiced by Nicole Oliver) – Lennox, Layla, Gilbert, and Claire's teacher at Springfield Elementary School. * Nelly (voiced by Grey DeLisle) – The nice school nurse at Springfield Elementary School. * Coach Brian (voiced by Michael Daingerfield) – The stern gym teacher at Springfield Elementary School. * Girl Jesse (voiced by Cathy Weseluck) – One of Lennox and Layla's classmate. She's a tough girl who loves dodgeball. * Harry (voiced by Cathy Weseluck) – A goth boy who is one of Rosey's friends. * Willy (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) – One of Lennox's friends who has a Southern accent and lives on a farm. He enjoys country music. * Marvin Fiddler (voiced by Madeleine Peters) – One of Lennox's friends who is very talkative and owns a bicycle. * Odus Millian (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) – A bespectacled boy who is one of Lennox's friends. Like his family, he is fond of theories and astronomy. * Marina (voiced by Claire Corlett) – A Mexican-American girl who is one of Layla's friends. She enjoys loud music and tends to be bossy at times. * Harper South (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) – A French-American girl who is one of Layla's friends. She is a quiet and gentle girl who has a love for animals. * Penelope Parker (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) – One of Layla's friends. She's a tough girl whose intimidating exterior tends to scare away little children. * Winston L. Hugo (voiced by Vincent Tong) – The strict principal of Springfield Elementary School. Category:Lists